Influenza virus is a member of Orthomyxoviridae family. There are three subtypes of influenza viruses designated A, B, and C. The influenza virion contains a segmented negative-sense RNA genome, encoding, among other proteins, hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA). Influenza virus infection is initiated by the attachment of the virion surface HA protein to a sialic acid-containing cellular receptor (glycoproteins and glycolipids). The NA protein mediates processing of the sialic acid receptor, and virus penetration into the cell depends on HA-dependent receptor-mediated endocytosis. In the acidic confines of internalized endosomes containing an influenza virion, the HA2 protein undergoes conformational changes that lead to fusion of viral and cell membranes and virus uncoating and M2-mediated release of M1 proteins from nucleocapsid-associated ribonucleoproteins (RNPs), which migrate into the cell nucleus for viral RNA synthesis. Its surface protein hemagglutinin (HA) attaches to the sialic acid moieties on the host cell surface and mediates entry into the cell. So far, chemical analogs of the receptor have not been successful as viral-entry blockers. Current treatment options include therapeutic antibodies, small-molecules drugs and vaccination. These therapies allow protection against circulating subtypes, but may not protect against newly emerging strains. Hence, general or quickly adaptable solutions for cheap treatment options represent a constant need. Additionally, in order to rapidly diagnose early whether a patient indeed suffers from Influenza, sensitive diagnostics are desirable, as treatment at the onset of the infection have been shown to be more efficient.
Influenza presents a serious public-health challenge and new therapies are needed to combat viruses that are resistant to existing antivirals or escape neutralization by the immune system.